<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Raging Kegger by TeenCaterpillar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940130">A Raging Kegger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar'>TeenCaterpillar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Carol Perkins, Edging, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWPs for the Keg Gang.  There will be a variety of pairings such as: Carol/Tommy, Heather/Robin, Steve/Billy, Steve/Billy/Tommy, Heather/Carol/Robin, Robin/Carol, Tommy/Carol/Steve, Heather/Carol/Tommy, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tommy/Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a Domme Carol and Sub Tommy, with some edging and cunnilingus.</p><p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy whined, his back arching as Carol gently danced her fingers along the length of his cock.  He was sweating, his dick straining upwards, painfully erect.  She leaned down, smiling as she poked out her tongue, teasingly flicking it against Tommy’s nipple.</p><p>“F-Fuck!” He cried out, hips jerking involuntarily.  Carol’s hand moved away and Tommy let out a high pitched keening sound.  “No!  I’ll be good,” he gasped.  “I’ll be good.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Carol asked, sitting up.  She looked down at him, a smirk on her face.  It was fucking <i>hot</i></p><p>“Yes, Goddess,” he said, voice raspy.  Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, and his cock throbbed.  They’d been here for an hour now.  Maybe more.  Tommy had lost the ability to read the clock on the wall after 45 minutes.  His body was hot, trembling, as Carol once again teased her hand over his length, this time teasing the slit.  Tommy let out a yell, his hands clenching into the streets as his shoulders hunched and he trembled with the effort not to squirm, not to buck his hips.</p><p>“Oh,” Carol cooed.  “Look at you, my good little Bunny.” Tommy couldn’t hide the shiver of excitement that went through him.  It made Carol smile wider.  She brought her finger to her mouth, licking the pre off with a happy hum.  Tommy watched her through glassy half lidded eyes, drool dripping down the side of his face.  Carol gently wiped it off, using it to rub around Tommy’s nipple once more.  He whimpered as it pebbled, so cute and pink, Carol couldn’t help herself.  She bent down, swirling her tongue around the nub before sucking as she flicked her tongue.  Tommy keened, back arching up.  Carol pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them, and listened to Tommy’s ragged breathing.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered, dick twitching.  It was red and weeping, glistening with the amount of precum that had leaked out.  Carol decided he’d been good long enough.</p><p>“Alright, Bunny,” she replied, gripping his dick and stroking at an almost brutal pace.  The yell Tommy let out was <i>loud</i>, echoing off the walls.  He came, jizz shooting all the way up his chest, some hitting his chin.  His dick pulsed in her hand, oozing cum as Tommy let out shuddery gasps, twitching as he came down.  Carol was dripping wet, one hand between her folds, fingering her clit at a rapid pace.  “One last thing, Bunny, look at me.” She cradled his face and turned it, so he was looking her in the eye.  He was still there, though would soon be too mushy to stay awake, and he smiled.  She smiled back.  “Tongue out, face up.” He did as he was told and Carol climbed up, kneeling above his face.  She pressed down, gasping in delight as his tongue poked between her labia, his nose pressed against her muff.  She began to grind down, fucking herself on his tongue.  He made some weak attempts at licking, and it made her moan in short bursts, almost giggly.  Her movements grew erratic and she let out a high pitched moan, gushing into Tommy’s mouth and down her chin.  Her greedily lapped at the soft pink folds, whining softly.  Carol hummed, giving two last circles of her hips, before moving off, grabbing the wet wipes from the side of the bed.  Tommy lay there, face and groin glistening with cum, a dopey smile on his face.  Carol smiled softly, fondly, as she wiped him down.</p><p>“Did I do good, mistress?” He mumbled, eyes already falling shut.</p><p>“So good, Bunny,” she whispered.  “So good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Steve/Billy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy thigh fucks Steve.  That's it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy knelt between Steve’s legs, spread open wide, just for him.  Pale, mole spotted skin, with the softest peach fuzz of hair.  He ran his hands over the skin, watching intently as he squeezed slightly.  His thumbs made tiny circles, gently pressing into the skin, and he heard Steve’s breath hitch.  Billy placed a gentle kiss by his knee, pecking his way up slowly.  He had to take time to suck on the meatier parts of Steve’s thighs, tonguing and mouthing at the marks he left.  Steve let out high breathy moans, his hands coming down onto Billy’s head, fingers gripping his curls loosely.</p>
<p>“<i>Baby</i>,” Steve moaned, breathy and high.  It made Billy’s dick twitch and his fingers spasm around Steve’s thigh.  He sucked hard, nipping gently, and Steve’s responding whine was pornographic.  Billy groaned in return, burying his face in Steve’s groin.  He laid open mouthed kisses all around his groin, kissing the base of his dick, but no further.  Steve clenched his fingers, hips jerking slightly.</p>
<p>“Impatient,” Billy teased, smiling against Steve’s other thigh.  “We’ll get there.  But I get to have my fun first.” He bit Steve’s thigh, swirling his tongue once before sucking.  Steve could barely stand it, his dick starting to drip precum.  Billy took his time, kissing and biting <i>sucking</i>.</p>
<p>“Billy, <i>please</i>.  Come <i>on</i>!” Steve groaned, tilting his head back.  “I wanna <i>feel</i> it.” Billy had to take a sharp breath and grip his dick because <i>fuck</i>.</p>
<p>“<i>Shit</i>, Stevie,” Billy gasped.  “Get the fucking lube.” Steve moved back, grabbing the lube from the night stand.  Billy stripped out of his boxers, standing there, erect and proud.  Steve licked his lips and tossed Billy the lube.  “How do you want it?” Steve flushed and looked down, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“From behind.  Laying down.” He looked up, brown eyes dark with desire.  “Want you to hold me.” He gave a small, lazy smile, and Billy’s heart clenched.  He climbed on the bed, pinning Steve down as he kissed him, tongue and teeth.  He swirled his tongue into Steve’s mouth, licking along the roof before rolling it.  Steve moaned, needy and low.  Billy pulled back, sucking on Steve’s tongue and pulling off with a pop.  A string of spit connected them and Billy took the lube, drizzling a pool into the crevice between Steve’s thighs.  He pushed his fingers in as Steve clenched, the skin velvety and soft.  It made his mouth water.</p>
<p>Billy massaged the lube around, breathing harshly through his nose.  The slick sound of his fingers, dragging and rubbing, made his head spin.  He licked his lips, pulling his fingers back and giving his dick a quick stroke.  Lube was applied liberally to his dick and he moved down, laying behind Steve and pulling him into his arms.  He moved his cock along Steve’s crack, loving the gasp it got.  He grabbed his dick lining it up with Steve’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Ready, sweetheart?” He kissed Steve’s neck, circling one nipple with his middle finger.  Steve arched into the touch.</p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>.” He moved his hips back, thighs brushing the head of Billy’s dick, and he groaned, jerking his hips forward.  His cock slid in easily, slicked up and wet, rubbing between Steve’s cushioned thighs, dragging along his perineum.  Steve moaned, low and loud, and Billy pulled him closer.  He moved his free hand down, stroking Steve’s weeping cock.  He dragged his hand down, pulling back up with a twist.  He teased the head, rubbing his thumb along the edge.  Steve keened, hips jerking forward, and Billy moved faster.  He kissed along Steve’s spine, mouth open as he panted against the warm skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” Billy breathed.  “God you feel so fucking <i>good</i>.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Steve hissed.  “Billy, <i>fuck, faster</i>,” he demanded.  Billy’s hips moved speedily, the slick sound of skin slapping and sliding filling Billy’s head.  He stroked Steve’s dick faster, and Steve let out a choked cry that morphed into high whine.  Billy felt Steve's warm cum spilling over his hand and he slowed his stokes to something more teasing.</p>
<p>“Oh <i>fuck</i>!” Billy gasped, hips jerking erratically as he came, head tucked neatly behind Steve’s balls, feeling his balls clench as he shuddered with his orgasm.  They lay there, panting, for a few moments, collecting themselves.  Their skin was dewy with sweat, and Billy looked over at Steve.  His thighs were marked beautifully, purple and red with hickeys and bites.  Billy moved first, groaning happily.  “Damn, babe.  That was fucking <i>hot</i>.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Steve hummed in agreement, grabbing the wet wipes from his drawer.  “Now clean me up.”  Billy smiled, tongue poking out.</p>
<p>“Do I have to use the wipe?  Or can I use my <i>tongue</i>?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tommy/Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cock Cages, Public Orgasm, Changing Room Sex, Edging, Teasing, Domme Carol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just,,,, love them????? so much???????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy’s foot tapped nervously against the tiles in the Starcourt Food Court.  His eyes darted to Carol, who was sipping on her milkshake as she scrolled through her phone.  She wasn’t even sparing him a glance.  Sweat beaded along his temple, dripping down, and he chewed on the inside of his lip.  It had been 30 minutes since they had gotten here and she hadn’t turned it on <i>once</i> yet.  He licked his lips and ate another few fries, trying to relax.  But he was excited and nervous and <i>so fucking turned on</i>.</p>
<p>Carol let out a little giggle, turning to show him some dumb TikTok.  As he leaned over, her eyes darted to his and fucking <i>glinted</i>, sharp and all <i>Goddess</i>, and his hand shot out to grip the table as he let off a choked whine.</p>
<p>“It hasn’t even reached the funny part, Bunny,” she said, turning the bullet’s tempo up.  The vibrations were right against his perineum, tickling the back of his balls, and he twitched in his cage.  His fingers tightened, knuckles going white as he tried to focus.  Carol giggled again as the punchline came and went, but Tommy couldn’t focus on anything other than trying so <i>fucking</i> hard to not grind against the booth below him.</p>
<p>As suddenly as she had turned it on, Carol turned it off, pulling back to scroll through her phone with a smug smile.  Tommy let out a loud exhale, making Carol’s lips twitch a little wider.  She sucked her lips into her mouth before letting them go with a pop, putting her phone back into her pocket.</p>
<p>“Let’s walk around.  Steve’s shift should be over in like an hour, we can probably last till then,” she said, standing up and grabbing her still unfinished shake.  She slurped, giving Tommy a teasing wink, and he flushed slightly, grabbing the tray as he got up.  He threw away the trash and placed the plastic serving tray on top, following Carol towards Gap.  She took his hand, lacing their fingers together with a sweet smile, and Tommy melted a little.  He smiled back, leaning down to peck her forehead.</p>
<p>She switched the bullet back on and he jerked slightly, ass clenching as he struggled to walk.  Carol shot him an innocent look, all faux worry.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Tommy hissed, breath coming short.</p>
<p>“You okay, Bunny?” She turned it up, making him let off a small cry, drawing the attention of a passing family.  He limped, hoping they took it for a twisted ankle and not him fighting off a fucking orgasm <i>already</i>.  Carol turned it off, giving him a break, and he gasped a little, hand gripping hers so tightly.  “Careful where you step, baby.” She kissed his knuckles, pulling him into the store.  Tommy was so glad he’d worn a long sweater, because he was <i>positive</i> he had a wet spot forming from where he was starting to leak in his pants.</p>
<p>They wandered around, aimlessly looking at things that they didn’t have a lot of interest in.  Carol did stop by the panties, pointing to a soft yellow pair and leaning in to tell Tommy,</p>
<p>“You’d look <i>so good</i>, Bunny.” She didn’t even need to turn the bullet on for him to whimper.  As they were leaving the store, Carol let out a squeak and dashed over to a rack they had missed.  “Overalls!  These are so cute, don’t you think?” She held up a pair of overall shorts and Tommy gave a nod.</p>
<p>“You’d look so cute in those, babe,” he said honestly.  “Especially with one of your striped crop tops.” Carol let out a soft <i>ooo</i>, nodding in agreement.  She hummed and pushed out her lips, contemplating before heading for the changing rooms.</p>
<p>“I wanna try them on, come wait!” Tommy followed, because of <i>course</i>, and he sat on one of the chairs as he waited.  Not long after, the bullet buzzed, slow but still making his hips twitch.  He shifted, crossing his legs and pressing them together.  His dick jumped in the cage as she steadily increased the speed, getting halfway to full power.</p>
<p>Tommy was red and sweating, he could see in the mirrors around him.  He had to look at the floor or ceiling, unable to take the sight of himself.  He swallowed thickly, keeping a low moan from escaping.  A door opened and he looked, but it wasn’t Carol, just an older woman and her daughter.  He gave them a strained smile and the mother shot him a disdainful look.  He caught a glance of himself and had to bite his knuckle.</p>
<p>He looked fucking debauched.</p>
<p>Tommy squeezed his legs together and his eyes shut, breathing sharply through his nose as he felt himself start to leak steadily into his briefs.  He couldn’t help the tiny twitches of his hips, pressing the bullet harder against him.  He missed the sound of another door opening and Carol coming out, too focused on keeping his cool.</p>
<p>“Bunny,” Carol whined, making Tommy snap his eyes open and let out a whine.  She stood before him, looking absolutely gorgeous in the overalls.  The shorts were <i>short</i>, cupping her ass perfectly and she <i>still hadn’t turned off the bullet</i>.  “Don’t you think these look good?” Tommy licked his lips, nodding.  “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” she said sweetly, locking eyes with him in the mirror as she gazed at herself.  “What was that?” Tommy gulped.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” he said, voice breathy and shaky.  “You look, uhn, so good.” He couldn’t help the sfot grunts as he spoke, and Carol  it.  Loved it.  She turned to face him, eyes fiery and cheeks flushed.  She came up close, grabbing his hand.  Though no one was around, Carol didn’t even look before grabbing Tommy’s hand and pressing it against her crotch.  Tommy let out a breathy whine as she rubbed against him, hot and wet even through the denim.</p>
<p>“See what you do to your Goddess?” She asked, all breathy and <i>hot</i>.  Tommy circled his thumb and pressed against her pussy through the fabric.  She hummed and pulled away, tsking.  “Someone is gonna have to buy these since I <i>ruined</i> them.” Tommy nodded eyes still on her crotch.  She giggled and went back into the changing room, leaving Tommy to squirm.  He couldn’t help himself, pressing his hand to his face not only to muffle himself, but get a whiff of Carol’s musk against his fingers.  Right before she came back out, the bullet shut off, leaving Tommy shaking.  Carol smiled down at him.  “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Tommy rasped.  He got up, tugging his long sweater down.  Not that he was super worried, he’d dressed this way for a <i>reason</i>, but he was flushed and sweaty, eyes dilated, and he felt like everyone  <i>knew</i>.  The thought made his dick twitch violently.  Like she knew, Carol side eyed him with a smug grin.  The cashier looked at them, unimpressed, but didn’t say anything.  Tommy paid and they left, heading for Victoria Secret.  Carol loved their leggings.</p>
<p>The trip went just about the same, except this time, Carol turned it up almost all the way.  Tommy had to fight drooling, all his attention on not cumming and trying to look <i>relatively</i> normal.  Carol took one look at him and pulled him into the changing room.  The bullet switched off and she pulled down her leggings, face flushed and eyes <i>hungry</i>.  She was soaking wet, her pubes slick and almost <i>dripping</i> and Tommy licked his lips.  He knew better than to lean forward.  Still, he couldn’t help inhaling deeply, loving the smell.  It made his mouth water.</p>
<p>“God, Bunny,” she moaned, high pitched and whispery.  “The things you <i>do</i> to me.  Be a good boy and clean up the mess you made.” Tommy groaned quietly and shot forward, pressing his nose into the hair, tongue circling her clit in tiny forceful circles, just the way she liked.  He sucked at it, swirling his tongue around the nub.  She let out a bit off whine and put her foot up on the bench, giving him better access.  Tommy pulled back to lick his lips and drag his teeth along his bottom lip, hands coming up to hold her legs open.  “Look,” she ordered softly, turning his head.  He turned and let out a small gasp.  He could see her juices shining on his face, a string connecting his chin to her pussy.  His lips were red from biting and sucking, Carol on full display, and Tommy looked up at her adoringly.  She smiled at him, hand rubbing the back of his head before gripping his hair and pulling him back.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he murmured against her clit, making her shiver.</p>
<p>“Tongue out,” she whispered.  He did as he was told and she ground down against his face, letting him get away with licking back and forth without being told.  It felt too good.  “Oh, Bunny,” she moaned, squeaky and quiet.  He let her use his face, using her grip on his hair to grind him against her pussy, movements erratic as she neared orgasm.  She bit her knuckle, leg coming down quickly as her legs shook, gushing onto Tommy’s tongue and chin.  “Ahh,” she gasped, hips still twitching as her thighs clenched around his face.  Tommy licked her clean, hips jerking slightly.  She looked down at him, eyes half lidded.  “Lift your sweater.” He did so, blushing, and she pressed her toe against the wet spot on his jeans with a giggle.  “So <i>wet</i> for me, baby.” She pulled back, switching back into her jean shorts.  “Buy the leggings and wait out front for me?” She pecked his cheek and he stood, grabbing the leggings and taking them up front.  He barely remembered to wipe the juices from his face.</p>
<p>When Carol came out, she took his hand, pulling him towards Scoops.</p>
<p>“Time to get some ice cream!” Tommy smiled, letting her pull him along.  The store had two small groups, but not many people.  Carol stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she thought about what she wanted.  They hadn’t been there long when there was a familiar whiff of cologne and cigarette smoke.  Billy leaned on them, arms slung around their shoulders -- well, mostly Tommy’s -- grinning.</p>
<p>“Hello, love birds,” he said.  Carol rolled her eyes but smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, Billy,” she said.  “Waiting for Steve to <i>get off</i>?” Billy frowned and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s never going to be funny, Perkins.”</p>
<p>“And yet I’m never gonna stop saying it,” she replied, eyes on the menu.  Tommy couldn’t help his grin, happy to be with his friends.  They had just gotten in line when she did it.  Turned it on and <i>up</i>.  He wasn’t expecting it.  Usually she waited till the ride home, but this time, she went for it.  Tommy’s hand shot out, grabbing the first thing it found, which was Billy’s bicep.  He let out a cut off cry, loud and abrupt, drawing attention.  Billy stared, eyes wide in concern, before he realized.  His grin became wolfish.  Tommy just swallowed, holding himself up against Billy, face bright red.  Eventually, everyone went back to their ice cream.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you just came in line,” Billy muttered, grinning wide.  He gave Carol a wink.  “Nice one.” She smirked, shrugging one shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tommy breathed.  “My legs are like fucking jelly holy shit.” Billy laughed and helped him to a booth.</p>
<p>“You can Carol wait here, I’ll get the ice cream.” Carol snorted.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna pay?”</p>
<p>“No,” Billy scoffed.  “My boyfriend is.” He gave one last eyebrow waggle before departing.  Tommy let out a long exhale, leaning his head back.  Carol curled up into his side, gently dragging her fingers up and down his chest.  She was gentle, just stroking lovingly, and Tommy melted into the touch.</p>
<p>“Was that okay?” She asked, voice gentle.  Tommy nodded.</p>
<p>“I just wasn’t ready.  You’ve never done that before.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“But you liked it?” Tommy gave her a look.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you just how much I liked it when we get home and you take off the cage.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>